


I wrote you into my verse/我将你写进了我的诗

by lonelyhunterc



Category: History Boys (2006), History Boys - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyhunterc/pseuds/lonelyhunterc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scripps搬进来和Posner一起住了。他们自有办法。</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wrote you into my verse/我将你写进了我的诗

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i wrote you into my verse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/714859) by [mrecookies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrecookies/pseuds/mrecookies). 



> 因为这一对实在太萌了，可是文实在太少了；A；。喜欢还请看原文！原作姑娘写出来的那种bittersweet的日常感太喜欢，看似很平常但是能感觉到文中两个人的感情。
> 
> 原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/714859/
> 
> 授权还在要。

他把每一个细节都写下来了。在他陈旧的笔记本——是他在一切都更加简单的那个时候留下来的——页边的空白处里挤满了他潦潦草草记下的书中读到的片段、一个短语、他所观察到的事务、和词汇的定义。Scripps想，这是Posner唯一不会想到去看的地方。

*

“你的桌子乱死了，”Posner一天晚上说道，不满地撅着嘴，“它在毁掉我家里的美感。”

（Posner的小屋子很整洁，他把这里称作他的圣所。这大概是个挺合适的词，因为Scripps总觉得Posner把自己看成——也不知道为什么——巴黎圣母院里的那些守门兽。一个成人的Posner早已幻灭：小小的客厅里的那架钢琴已经好几年没有被人碰过了，而且，Scripps猜想，同样的话也适用于Posner本人。Cutler里那个不同寻常的男孩早已不见。现在的Posner是个饱受折磨的家伙，安静又忧郁，而不再突然爆发出一阵歌声，唱着Gracie Fields和Edith Piaf那些朗朗上口的小曲；他眼中的天真一点点褪色了，变成了一片暗淡的影子。

Posner的小屋子很整洁，但是自从Scripps来这里探望了一次，并把他俩的友谊挤向了一条他们更为熟悉的道路上，这间小屋在整洁的外表下便逐渐变的越来越凌乱。也算是这位记者和他那本还没写完的小说一种巧妙的入侵。）

Scripps用鼻子哼了一声，然后继续在他最新的一本笔记本里潦草地写着什么，奶油色的纸张上全是他挤在一起的字迹。“这是我的桌子”，他不紧不慢地回答道，“说起来，那首歌是怎么唱来着？Streisand的那个曲子，和Donna Summers一起唱的。”

Posner给了他个眼神，好像在说他知道Scripps在干什么。（Scripps对一切都不加掩饰。他对狡狯的事不太在行。一般来讲是这样。）他把自己缩进安乐椅里面，呷了一口茶，然后尽责地开口唱了起来。

*

这部小说从他来到伦敦的第一个月开始就折磨着他。它是从Scripps和Dakin在一家酒吧喝得烂醉时的对话中生根发芽的。他还留着那几张废纸片，上面是他半醉半醒时胡乱写下的关于这部小说最初的想法；他把它们夹进了他那年用的笔记本里。

“是关于什么的？”在Scripps宣布他今晚已经看够了自己的电脑的时候，Posner问道，声音很安静。

“你可以读一读，你知道。”Scripps回答道，疲惫地用手指戳着面前黑色的屏幕。

Posner停顿了一下，思考着。Scripps挪到沙发上和他坐在一起，冰冷的手埋进了盖在Posner胸口上的毯子和毛衣。

“我不喜欢读没有写完的书。”他说道。他垂下眼看着自己手中的那杯红酒，皱起了眉，“所有东西都应该有个结尾。”

（在Scripps搬进来之前，Posner精神崩溃的大部分时间他都不在他身边。他看过三回：两次在他搬进来之前，一次在之后。后者发生在大约六个月前。）

暖和了一些之后，Scripps的手指找到了Posner纤细又苍白的手腕，然后环住了它们。Posner的脉搏一下下跳动在他大拇指的指腹下。

“它和你有点关系。”Scripps说道。Posner的双眼惊人得绿。他在Posner把酒洒了之前松开了手。

*

一天，Scripps回到家发现Posner红着鼻子蜷在了床上，身边是两盒餐巾纸。床头柜上摆着一杯茶，而差不多一半他俩各自拥有的所有毛衣摞在被子上。

他在读他的剪贴簿。

（住进来两个星期之后Scripps在Posner的小屋里找到的剪贴簿有点吓到他了。Posner一直关注着Cutler的男孩们，他会剪下关于他们的成就的新闻，然后用他沉稳的隽美笔迹写下日期。这里面还有网络上一篇文章中Scripps的一张不敢恭维的照片，它总有办法在每回Scripps设法销毁它的时候重现。）

“我很久再加什么东西了。”Posner说道，他的话被夹在了一个不通气的鼻子和一声咳嗽中间。

Scripps让他的挎包落在地上，然后向前迈了一步。“Dakin还是个自以为是的混蛋，”他说道，手指着口中那位自以为是的混蛋的一幅照片，“我听说Akthar又要了个小孩。Timm的老婆终于发现了毒品的事。”

Posner翻过剪贴簿的第一页，他的手指轻轻地拂过一张有些年头了的老照片。“将这个包裹传递下去，”他的声音沙哑，Scripps用手捏了捏他的肩膀，“我记得一切，但是除了这点，我不觉得自己做到了他所教给我们的。”

“你不是一无是处，Pos。”Scripps在Posner的发间低语。他快发烧了，Scripps注意到，然后轻轻地把那本剪贴簿拿走，“你好极了。”

*

圣诞节到来的时候，小屋里明亮了许多。Posner还是对于Scripps自作主张买来的灯光的数量感到有一点小小的不满，但他还是不情不愿地承认屋子里看起来挺美的。

（Scripps在Posner决定屈尊和他去买圣诞树的时候高兴极了，但这还是比不上一个星期之后Posner挑起的那场雪仗。）

平安夜，他们在一顿格外丰盛的晚餐后到了沙发上，背景中放着莫扎特。Posner整个人挂在了Scripps的身上，他挪动着自己瘦削的身体，试图找到一个最舒适的角度，尖尖的胳膊肘戳着Scripps的腰侧，直到Scripps受够了，抓住了他的腰并开始吟诵奥登才停下。

（他们有这么个游戏。其中一个人用一首诗、一部戏剧、一本小说中的一两句话打头，然后另外一个用另外一部作品里主题思想差不多的几句话来接。这个游戏不分输赢，只有文字——正如老校长贬抑地、充满感情地在一场葬礼上所说的那样。）

*

不知不觉中，Scripps搬进来已经一年了。Scripps并不认为这个日子有什么特别的，因为他和Posner的友谊早在他来拜访Posner可悲的小房子几个月前便再度变得和以前一样了。

他和往常一样回到家。他把挎包在Posner的书柜下歪在一边；书架上的书被粗略分成了Posner的古典诗歌选集和Scripps收集的当代小说。一本字典在Scripps不小心碰到它的时候摇摇欲坠，他把它放好，心里隐隐地有些不安。

“Pos？”Scripps一边解开自己的领带一边喊道。

“厨房里，”正当Scripps准备冲进卧室里检查Posner是否还好的时候，他的回应来了，感谢上帝。在他走进狭小的空间时，Posner抬头对他笑了笑，“我觉得意大利面快好了。”

（他们轮流下厨。他们一起吃的第一顿饭是Scripps搬进来住的那晚，吃的是意大利小方饺。根本没煮熟。Posner在他的座位里僵住了，低声道着歉，脸红得像在滴血。Scripps半心半意地揉了揉他的头发，走进厨房里去做个薄煎饼，然后就这样了。）

Scripps质疑地看了看煮得沸腾的面条，换来Posner生气地呼了一口气。一些已经渐渐冷下来了的面被盛出来，拿到他面前检查。Scripps对着Posner微笑，“它们现在好了。”

Posner轻笑着把他挤到了一边

*

“我觉得我挺喜欢你在这儿和我住一起。”Posner一天晚上这么说道。

（他们睡在同一张床上，因为这样更省钱。Posner抱怨Scripps总是霸占着被子，但是Scripps反驳说Posner的脚永远都像是冰做的一样。他们不怎么说到那些当他们其中一人醒来，发现另一个人完全缠在了自己身上的夜晚。）

Scripps手头没拿着他的笔记本。它在他桌上的什么地方，和他那本还没写完的小说和电脑在一起。他没戴他的眼镜看不清什么东西，不过反正已经关灯了。他的指尖找到了Posner的手。

“我觉得，”Posner说到，脸依旧面对着天花板，“我觉得我希望你在这儿住得越久越好。”

Scripps慢慢地呼吸着，脑中飞速地闪过他隐约记得的那些在书中的片段、那些词汇的定义，以及模模糊糊的，他自己的字迹。

“Scripps？”然后，“Don？”

他拉过Posner的手直到他们俩人在黑暗中面对面，脸颊温热，贴着枕头。舔了舔嘴唇，Scripps轻轻地耳语：“有些人说爱情是个小男孩，而有些人说它是一只鸟。”

Posner哼了一声，他的呼吸闻起来是薄荷和一点甜点时吃的巧克力。Scripps向前探了探头，吻进了他的微笑。

－－END－－

**Author's Note:**

> 原注：
> 
> Scripps文末引用的诗是奥登的《哦，告诉我爱之真谛》（O Tell Me The Truth About Love）因为我觉得原剧/电影和这部文章某些部分可以看作是参考了这首诗的一些句子 :) 
> 
> 文章的标题来自Bastille的歌“Poet”。


End file.
